James Dore Jr. (Earth-712)
| Relatives = James Dore Sr. (father, deceased), Adrienne Dore (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Squadron City, Big American Desert, Earth-S | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 88 kg | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimefighter; Airplane Mechanic; Former agent of the Government of Earth-S | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Mayflower, Fredonia | PlaceOfDeath = Squadron City | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers Vol 1 85 | Death = Squadron Supreme #12 | HistoryText = A former member of the Squadron Supreme, James Dore Jr., was the son of the original American Eagle. American Eagle was a hero from the 1940s as well as a member of the Golden Agency. When his father retired, he handed down the flying suit in order to continue with tradition. Being American Eagle was a job that James did for many years. He began as a solo hero, and later joined the Squadron Supreme under the codename American Eagle II. It was as American Eagle II that he had his first encounter with the Avengers, who treated him as an enemy at first and later allowed him to help defeat Brain Child. After a while, James disowned his father and changed his name to Captain Hawk over arguments they frequently had. With his new identity, he fought Master Menace, and Hyperion (he was helped by Thor). Later, he encountered the Avengers again, who came to Earth-S sent by minions of the Serpent Crown. Beast defeated Captain Hawk single-handedly . Later, the Squadron fought Overmind and his ally Null the Living Darkness, due to their attempt to rule Earth-S. The entire Squadron succumbed to Overmind's mental attack with the exception of Hyperion, who escaped and fled to Earth-616. Null used the rest of the Squadron as slaves to control all the nations on Earth-S, even forcing them to prepare a nuclear arsenal on the Moon to begin conquering space. Hyperion brought the Defenders back from Earth-616, and together, they freed Captain Hawk and the rest of the Squadron. Then both teams faced Overmind and Null and beat them, leaving the United States in economic, political, and social chaos as a result. The Squadron decided to take over the government of the United States and to rebuild and improve it according to their own ideas, and named this initiative as the Utopia Program. While rebuilding America, Dore received news about his father's death, and decided to honor his memory by changing his name to Blue Eagle. Blue Eagle wooed Lady Lark away from the Golden Archer, causing Archer to use one of the Squadron's machines make Lark to fall back in love with him. When Blue Eagle found out what Archer did, he reported it to the Squadron, but it was too late. The modification of Lady Lark could not be fixed, and the two left the Squadron Supreme together. Blue Eagle remained with the Squadron, but was not a popular man with his teammates. Blue Eagle would eventually kill Golden Archer by hitting him in the head with his mace in a battle with the Redeemers over what the Squadron was doing to the world. Lamprey absorbed the energy from Blue Eagle’s wings while he was flying later in the battle. Blue Eagle tried to crash land onto Pinball's inflatable suit, but killed them both in the process. Lady Lark later used Blue Eagle's wings herself when she rejoined the Squadron, and befitting her new flight ability, changed her alias to Skylark. The rest of the Squadron didn't tell her that the wings were worn by the man who killed her lover, the Golden Archer. | Powers = No known powers | Abilities = Blue Eagle was experienced in being able to fight while keeping himself aloft with his winged suit. He was also a skilled mechanic. | Strength = Blue Eagle possessed the strength level of a normal human of his height and build who engaged in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = No known weaknesses | Equipment = Blue Eagle was equipped with a suit and a pair of wings designed by his father, which enabled him to fly. Briefly used a sound-dampening helmet when teamed with Lady Lark. | Transportation = Flight Suit. | Weapons = Blue Eagle used a mace and shield in battle. | Notes = | Trivia = *All the members of the Squadron Supreme are pastiches of the Justice League, and Blue Eagle is a pastiche of Hawkman. | Links = * www.eumreborn.com }} hu:James Dore (712) Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Suicide Category:DC Comics Pastiches